


一瞬之春

by alastina



Category: Tackey & Tsubasa
Genre: M/M, Sleep Sex, Wet Dream
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 16:00:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18574807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alastina/pseuds/alastina
Summary: 翼信心满满地想要让梦境如他所愿地发展，然而才到半途梦就完全超出了他的控制。





	一瞬之春

**Author's Note:**

> 本文与一切实际人物、团体无关，所有出场人物都是披着名字的角色而已。
> 
> 因为写过了18岁的翅膀，所以也想写写17岁的小明。  
> 但到底这也只是满足我自己的癖好的一篇肉文而已。

开车去公寓附近的大型超市的中途，翼竟然迷路了。

明明是经常去的地方，可是不知不觉中街道和两旁的建筑就变得陌生了起来。起初他丝毫没注意有哪里不对，还兴致高昂地一边开着车一边听着音乐，可等到翼回过神来的时候，他发现自己莫名其妙地开到了完全没有GPS信号、而路上连个车辆和行人的影子都没有的地方。

“好奇怪……这应该就是去超市的路啊？”

翼自言自语着把车停到路边，将头探出车窗茫然地四下张望。

他面前的街道一直延伸到远方，静悄悄的几乎没有一点声响，道路两侧的樱花树正到了满开的时节，饱满的树冠缀满了绽放的花朵，风一吹过那些枝丫就发出簌簌的声响，花瓣也随之飘飘悠悠地洒落下来，就仿若粉红色的雨。

“哇，好漂亮！”翼睁大双眼，忍不住惊叹出声，甚至把自己还在迷路中的事都一下子抛之脑后了。

发现了这么美的樱花也算是因祸得福了，翼雀跃地推门下车，掏出了口袋里的手机。

“拍几张照片给那家伙发过去好了，反正他也没有时间陪我出来赏花……”

把车停在这里没关系吧……翼有点不安地回头看了一眼路边的车，不过这条路上看起来也没有别的车辆和行人经过的样子，赶快拍完照之后找个人问路吧。

如此思考着，翼举起了手机，他先是站在路边拍了几张自认为还算满意的照片，然后他又换了个位置，想要把整个街道的景色照下来，然而就在这个时候，被纳入取景框里的一个路牌吸引了他的目光：

距高尾山还有8公里。

诶？？？！

翼当场惊得差点把手机掉在地上。

他怎么会开到八王子市来了？！那个路牌刚刚有在那里的吗？

“嗯……是不是年纪大了就糊涂了啊……”翼自嘲地嘟囔，又苦笑着摇了摇头，他转身返回车边，正打算赶快开回到东京市区去，却赫然发现一只黑色的猫不知什么时候趴到了他的车顶，在那里懒洋洋地晒着太阳，黑猫那双湖蓝色的竖瞳正一眨不眨地盯着他。

翼瞬间打了个冷战，后颈上鸡皮疙瘩全都冒了出来。

虽说并没有小时候那么害怕猫了，可是在生活中他对于猫这种生物还是尽量保持着距离，只是看视频或者照片偶尔也会觉得猫有可爱的时候，不过面对真正的猫……

“我现在着急要回去啊……”翼哭笑不得地瞧着那只在他的车上悠闲自在地打着哈欠的黑猫，“拜托你能不能让开一下？”

然而黑猫全然无视了他的存在，那小家伙在车顶蜷成一团，看样子像是已经准备在那里美美地午睡一场了。

“你和猫说话它又听不懂。”人声冷不丁地从他背后传了过来。

翼吓了一跳，他想着是不是自己挡到了别人的路，便连忙歉意地回过头，却被接下来看到的东西震惊得大脑都陷入了瞬间的空白——

他面前居然站着一个和泷泽长得一模一样的家伙！

不，应该说是更年轻时的泷泽……

少年略长的金发没有经过打理，发尾顺滑服帖地垂下来，皮肤也是干净且毫无修饰的状态，对方身上穿着一件印着花体字母的短T，松松垮垮的低腰牛仔裤上挂着乱七八糟的金属链子。对方左右手各拎着一个超市的大塑料袋，就站在他身后几步远的地方戒备又好奇地望着他。

这是怎么回事！？

翼的心跳得飞快，他的额角冒出了汗水，不知所措地左右张望起来。他先是无助地瞥了一眼车顶的那只黑猫，果不其然没有得到任何理睬，他只好又转回来再次战战兢兢地看向那个少年。

“秀……泷泽？”翼不确定地叫出那个名字，他的声音都在颤抖中变调了，眼见着对方瞪圆了眼睛，他飞快地掩住了嘴。

“你怎么知道我的名字？诶……竟然还有男fan吗……”少年低声叨念了两句，困惑地盯着翼的脸，歪着头像是在思索着什么。

然而不知为什么，翼却微妙地察觉出对方似乎有点开心的样子。

泷泽审视的目光上下扫过翼的全身，最后把疑惑的视线再次落回到他的脸上。

只能瞠目结舌地瞪着那张熟悉却又分外陌生的脸，翼感到了一阵惊惶的眩晕，不晓得这样尴尬的时间经过了多久，突然毫无来由地，他一下子就理解了眼前的状况——

对了，这是梦啊！

去年年末的时候在电视上看到了很多泷泽出道以前的映像，他又参加了怀旧的综艺节目的录制，会梦到恋人以前的样子也并不奇怪。

翼暗暗地松了一口气，既然已经知道是梦的话那就好办了。

他记得以前在哪本书里读到过，如果人在梦里能察觉出自己是在做梦的话，就可以有意识地控制梦的内容朝自己期望的方向发展。

说不定睡醒之后还能记得这个梦的内容呢。

那么，不如就在醒来之前好好享受这个梦吧！

想到这里，翼定了定神，试着朝车顶挥了一下手。那只黑猫转动着耳朵瞟了他一眼，竟然就那么跳到了地面上，连头也没回地走开了。

翼悬在嗓子眼儿的心总算放了下来，长出了一口气，现在他终于能好好打量自己面前的人了。

泷泽发育得比他早，身材早早地就定型了，好像从17、8岁起对方就一直是这个样子，而且泷泽近二十年来甚至连发型都没怎么改变过，其实光凭外貌很难判断出自己眼前的少年的年龄。

但为什么他不是梦到13、4岁的时候那个像洋娃娃一样可爱的泷泽呢？翼努力地闭上眼去想象对方更早些时候的样子，期望着睁开眼睛就能如自己所愿地看到一个脸颊粉嘟嘟的包子脸小男孩儿出现在自己面前，但之后他除了换来对方狐疑的瞪视以外什么也没有发生。

啊，不行吗……翼在心底遗憾地叹道。为什么他偏偏梦到泷泽衣品微妙，又和他没什么交流的那个时期呢。

因为在远处偷偷地注视着对方的时间太长，所以才会一直对那个时期的对方印象深刻吗？

翼赶忙用力晃了晃头，无论如何，他还不希望这个梦这么快就结束掉。

“那个……你要去哪里？你看，你提着很多东西嘛……不如我送你过去吧。”翼尝试着露出最和善的笑容，希望自己的表现在对方眼里不会像是一个可疑的奇怪大叔什么的。

少年的眉头锁得更紧了，对方端详了他一会儿，又低头看看自己手上拎的东西，似乎在心中权衡着利弊。

“你长得很像我认识的一个朋友，”泷泽忽然开口了，“我在哪里见过你吗？”

“啊！”翼的眼睛亮了，他立刻兴奋地指着自己，甚至有那么一瞬他全然忘记了自己是在做梦，“没错！是我是我，我是翼啊！啊……不过现在的状况解释起来有点复杂……”

等等。

难道他要跟梦里的人说，其实你只是一个梦，是我的想象，并不是真实存在的吗？

“诶？！不会吧？”就在他苦恼的时候，没料想对方睁大了双眸猛地倒退了一步，“你是翼！？”

啊咧？这个人的反应在当时就这么夸张了吗……不对，遇到这种情况这应该算是正常的反应了吧？追根究底，对方在他梦里的模样也就是泷泽在他心目中真实的印象的投影吧？

于是翼双手叉腰，像是宣布事实一样地点头道：“这是我的梦，所以会发生什么事情都不奇怪的，嗯嗯。”

“什么啊，原来是翼啊，”在他的梦里，少年果真很快就接受了他的设定，对方立刻露出了安心的表情，“你来得正好，帮我拿东西吧，等下相叶和Nino他们要到我家吃饭，我还什么都没准备呢。”

说着对方就毫不客气地把两只手提着的塑料袋全塞进了翼的手里。

“原来是要招待后辈，所以才会买了这么多东西啊。”

翼了然地接过了对方的东西，他走到自己的车旁边，把购物袋放进后备箱，然后走到另一边替对方打开了车门。

“好了，请上车吧~”他微笑着，弯下腰朝对方绅士地行了一个礼，那少年顿时僵在了原地，泷泽的脸上露出了古怪的表情，像是窘迫又像是有点害羞的样子。

看着对方不自然地同手同脚地爬进了副驾驶的座位，翼差点就要笑出声来。

这样简直就像是他在搭讪女孩子似的。

这个梦可真有趣啊~

翼暗自想着，他开心地坐进驾驶席，发动了车子。

***

 

“怎么样，还合你们的口味吗？”

翼一边解下围裙一边笑着问围坐在桌前的男孩子们。

“呜……太好吃了！！！”相叶大声地发出感动至极的赞叹，又往嘴里使劲儿地扒了几口菜。

二宫没有说话，仅仅是安静地嚼着，对方时不时地用苛刻的目光瞄着翼，但是夹菜的筷子可一秒也没有停下。

大概是平时给泷泽做饭早就成为习惯了吧，翼在心底无奈地想，结果到头来在梦里他也要干着和现实里一样的事情。

会梦到这个，恐怕是由于最近他每天都要在泷泽回家之前绞尽脑汁琢磨做什么晚饭的缘故吧。

不过梦境还是有它的便利之处的——对方买来的东西刚好都是他想要的食材，烹饪的炊具和调料也应有尽有。

恋人坐在餐桌前用期待的目光等待的样子，看到他端出的菜露出闪闪发光的笑容的样子……大概也都算是翼下厨的乐趣之一吧。虽然他也不是没有见过泷泽做饭的模样，可是只要想象一下对方做出来的东西的味道，他就觉得无论是在梦境还是现实里都不要让这种情景出现比较好……

端着茶杯坐到了桌前，翼托着下巴宠溺地望着少年们狼吞虎咽的样子，但他很快就注意到泷泽端着碗却一直没怎么吃东西，对方低着头，仿佛心事重重的样子。

他做的这些应该都是对方喜欢吃的菜啊？

“怎么了？你不喜欢吃吗？”翼小心地问道。

泷泽先是摇了摇头，接着又抬起脸来认真地盯着他。

“嗯，就是觉得翼好贤惠啊，好想娶回家。”

“噗——”

嘴里的水差点喷了出去，翼剧烈地咳嗽着，一下子就涨红了脸。

三双亮闪闪的眼睛立刻都直勾勾地看向了他。

等、等等，这是他的梦吧？他可从来没有妄想过让泷泽对自己说这种话……尽管以前他自己有开玩笑说过要做家庭主夫给泷泽做饭打扫屋子什么的，但那都是随口一说的玩笑话……又不是他真的想要和泷泽结婚什么的……

而且就算是成为了恋人，他们以前大部分的时间都还是各自住在自己家的，泷泽隐退之后他搬到对方的公寓也才一个多月，甚至都还没有产生什么同居的实感。

就在他胡乱想着的时候，相叶忽然开口了。

“话说Takki你也太奇怪了吧，为什么会想娶年纪这么大的人啊？不过他做饭的确超级好吃啦……”

“就是，”这时二宫冰冷地扫了一眼翼，也插嘴道，“这种大叔不行的吧？一点也不可爱，根本不是Takki喜欢的类型嘛，NG。”

呃……就连梦里的二宫君也还是这么名不虚传的毒舌呢。

“诶？不行的吗？”泷泽似乎没有想到会得到其他人的反对似的，对方惊讶地开口道，“我觉得还挺好的啊……”

呜啊……翼用力捂住了发烫的脸，怎么办，他的脑子里都是些什么奇怪的东西……实在是太羞耻了！

这个梦他已经不想继续做下去了……

翼伸手试着去掐自己的脸颊，一心只盼着能马上醒过来。

可是他并没有如愿地从梦中醒来，翼再次抬起头的时候，他周围的少年们像是什么也没有发生过一样谈笑着，好似完全忘记了他的存在。

“我、我去检查一下煤气有没有关好……”小声咕哝着，翼慌慌张张地站起来走向厨房，无心去在意此时的自己在别人眼里看上去是多么狼狈。

翼双手撑住流理台，长长地呼出一口气。

从以前就是这样，有泷泽在的聚会场合翼一直都是默默地退到后面的，他会尽量让自己不要那么显眼。

虽然翼和泷泽的朋友们并没有那么亲密，但是在现实里这些人从来都没有对他说过任何刻薄的话，当然更别提是这样的暴言了。

于是说，这个梦到底是不是他内心的反射呢？

应该是因为受到社长的影响吧，泷泽一直都是个有责任感又爱照顾别人的人。翼也知道泷泽宠爱那些后辈都是有理由的，对方一向中意那种聪明听话又懂礼貌的类型，而当时和泷泽走得很近的相叶、二宫、松本、山下……他们在那个时期都是非常讨人喜欢的可爱的孩子。

那个人可是Jr的领袖，人气和实力都有目共睹，是被其他人羡慕甚至嫉妒着的存在。

翼想，泷泽大概是许多Jr进入事务所之后的第一课吧，被教会了在残酷的社会中总有一个永远无法超越的人存在。

毕竟那个时候的泷泽是站在顶点的男人。

那秀丽的容貌、白皙的皮肤、鲜艳的嘴唇、幼犬般惹人怜爱的大眼睛……那个人仅仅是存在着就不由自主地吸引着所有人的视线。

相比于甜美的外貌，十几岁的泷泽在平日里就已经是一副少年老成的样子了。对方总是以兄长和领导者的身份关照着周围的后辈，在同龄的Jr们还嘻嘻哈哈地把拍摄当成是课外的社团活动的时候，对方就早懂得像个真正的艺人那样工作了，成熟懂事得几乎不像是一个正处在青春期的男孩子。

「泷泽君总是一副高高在上的样子呢，完全不知道他在想些什么。」

的确，那个时候很多人都不能理解泷泽吧。那些被选中的孩子们，甚至包括翼在内，当时大概还不懂得自己是有多么幸运，也并没有意识到他们未来将要面对的道路是什么样的。反正有家长和大人们操心，他们只需要开开心心地玩耍就能在电视上出镜，甚至还能够赚到钱。所有的这些都太轻易了，仿佛不需要太多的努力就可以得到想要的东西。

于是说，哪怕有着那样与生俱来的美貌，也从来没有在工作上松懈过的泷泽，真的是个过于成熟的孩子了。

那么，早早地规划好了自己的人生，对演艺事业有着明确的目标的泷泽……是不是早在那个时候就已经把翼也设计到了人生轨迹里去了呢？

对方吻他的时候，那灼热的眸子和强硬的态度，孩子般天真又残忍的神情，无论多少次回忆起来都会让他脊背发颤。

这样的人到底为什么会喜欢上自己呢？

不是说先喜欢上的那一方就输了吗？为什么对方却总是一副游刃有余的样子？他第一次的拒绝没能打击到对方的自尊心吗？还是说那全都不过是对方的一时兴起，那个人只是在捉弄他，让他混乱罢了？

一直被朋友和后辈们包围着，那个人也从不缺乏爱慕者，对方根本没有理由执着于他一个人。

而且后来泷泽就算知道翼交了女朋友也无动于衷，那个态度简直就像是……就像是对方全然地坚信翼原本就应该是属于自己的东西。

直到很久以后翼才明白，只有在自己的身边的时候，泷泽才会产生那种微妙的属于年下者的气场。

无论在他人的眼中泷泽多么成熟稳重，多么严格克己，对方始终是只属于翼一个人的撒娇的恋人、任性的暴君。

而他就是拿这样的泷泽没有办法。

可又是从什么时候开始，他渐渐产生了“自己配不上对方”这样荒唐的念头的呢？在最初的那些年——至少在他们刚刚出道的那几年里，翼从来没有那么想过，泷泽确实是优秀的，可翼那时也并不觉得自己比对方差。

然而，也许爱情就是这样地捉弄人心，让人变得敏感而患得患失；因为害怕不知何时就会失去对方，比起质疑恋人对自己的感情，到头来反倒是对自己越发失去信心。

喜欢算什么……翼苦笑起来，先爱上的人才输了。

 

“我们要回去了。”

翼猛地从自己的思绪中回过神，发现那两个男孩子眨着大大的眼睛，正扒在厨房的门口齐齐地瞧着他。

“呃……相叶君今天不留下来住了吗？”翼有些不自在地笑着问道。

“今天就算了，因为泷泽君捡了很大的猫嘛，”二宫狡黠地眨了一下眼，用歌唱般的音调继续说，“这家伙虽然是笨蛋，但也没有那么不解风情啦。”

“拜拜~翼君，要开心起来呀！你以后也一定会越来越好的，”相叶嘻嘻地笑起来，乌黑的大眼珠亮晶晶地闪着光，“Takki那家伙就拜托你了哦。”

说完，两个少年就笑着转身跑开了。

翼呆愣愣地站在那里，他的心扑通扑通地跳着。

他记起来了。

「Takki那家伙就拜托你了哦。」

那是最后的跨年演唱会上，相叶在后台和他拥抱的时候悄悄在他耳边说的话。

其实他和对方并没有那么熟的，出道之后也几乎没什么交集，翼只知道相叶是泷泽长年的好友，多少年来无论历经低谷还是巅峰他们始终都没有断过联系。

是个和泷泽一样温柔体贴的男人呢。

翼垂下眼睫，他的泪腺似乎突然之间就坏掉了，眼泪在不知不觉中积蓄了起来，控制不住地滚落脸颊。

背后忽然传来了脚步声，翼赶忙胡乱地擦干泪水，把湿漉漉的手局促地蹭在自己的裤子上。

泷泽站在厨房的门口，对方随手拨弄着脖子上的项链，面无表情地望着他。

“泷泽……”翼强打精神微笑道，“你、你的朋友回去了哦。”

对方紧紧地蹙起了眉没有说话，翼猜想自己刚刚哭完是不是眼睛还有点红，便赶忙紧张地别开了脸。

“你为什么哭？”

声音在离他很近的地方响了起来，翼猛然抬起头，对方放大的脸庞就出现在离他一厘米远的地方，他睁大双眸僵硬地缩了一下脖子，这次连眼泪都顾不上擦了。

“什……唔……”

少年很轻地碰了一下他的嘴唇，翼还没有反应过来对方就已经离开了。

他顿时愣在了原地，半天都没能动弹。

泷泽胡乱地挠了挠头，翼这才注意到眼前的人连耳朵都是红的，对方没有出声，只是咬着嘴唇从睫毛下面凶巴巴地挑视着他。

翼迷惑地扑闪着眸子，禁不住就脱口而出：“这样就完了？”

这下轮到泷泽怔住了。

“我是看你好像很失落的样子才来安慰你的！”少年气急败坏地瞪着他，“不是专门来吻你的！”

“诶？有什么关系嘛……”翼不满地嘟囔道，“反正是做梦，多亲一下又不会怎么样……”

不过泷泽那家伙以前真的很纯情的，因为见到共演的女演员会害羞，于是在片场的时候就对人家板着脸笑都不笑一下，也不肯讲话，害得对方还以为是被泷泽讨厌了。

“什么嘛……露出那么不满足的表情，我的吻技有那么差吗？”少年焦躁地游移着视线，似乎非常介怀的样子。鼓着脸露出不服输的表情的泷泽实在是过于可爱，简直让翼忍不住想要捉弄对方了。

“你那个压根就不叫接吻嘛……啊！”翼突然想起了什么，他调笑的表情瞬间冻结在了脸上。

这么想来，初夜那晚那个人嘴上说着自己是第一次，却始终在情事中处于主导的地位，而他整晚都只会丢脸地躺在那里哭喘呻吟，被对方插到失神地射出来，而且第一次的时候他甚至都不知道要怎么给对方用嘴做……

不知怎么的，此时此刻翼忽然就对那个时候的事情在意得不得了。

“可是后来你在床上那么熟练的……”不假思索地，翼就把那句话说了出来，“好过分……你一定是先和别人练习过了……“

“哈？！我和翼以外的人？”泷泽像是吃了一惊，但很快对方就不悦地粗声粗气地反驳道，“翼才是，在和我一起之前早就和别的女孩子接过吻了吧？”

“那是……”翼一时语塞。其实他明白对方从来只有他一个男人，泷泽也说过那些知识都是从网上查来的情报……

泷泽冲过来气势汹汹地抓住了他的衣领，翼吓得条件反射般地一哆嗦。

“让翼舒服的事情我也不懂啊！”对方热烈地盯着他的那双眼睛认真到近乎可怕，“你教我啊！告诉我可以取悦你的接吻和做爱的方式啊！”

诶？

等等……这个梦的展开是不是有哪里不对……

翼还没来得及仔细思考，他就被对方再次吻住了。

习惯了成熟的恋人缠绵又充满侵略性的接吻方式，少年这样笨拙又直率的亲吻竟让他意外地感觉十分新鲜。

翼一边模糊地思索着自己什么时候才能从这个荒诞的梦里醒过来，一边自暴自弃地张开了嘴。

***

 

“舌头……伸出来……”翼在亲吻的间隙中喘息着抱怨起来，“不要那么用力地吸我的嘴唇……真是的，你不是在电视剧里拍过吻戏的吗？”

“那都是借位的啦……”泷泽贴着他的嘴角嘀咕道，接着对方湿热的舌面滑过了他的牙龈，“是这样吗……？”

“嗯……嗯……”翼含糊地回应着，对方不得章法的吻却格外地让他兴奋，这会儿他已经有些昏昏沉沉的了。

但总觉得……总觉得有点像是在偷情……

翼的心砰砰地跳着，他伸手轻轻地扣住少年尖尖的下巴，接着小心地舔进泷泽的嘴里。他的舌尖刷过对方牙齿内侧的时候，少年的后背猛地抖了抖，手指也用力地攥住了他的胳膊。

不愧是泷泽，那个人学得很快，不一会儿就掌握了要领，对方的双手抵着他的胸口主动把舌头插进他的齿间，勾住他的舌头情色地纠缠起来。

黏着的水音从不断变换着角度的唇间传出，不知不觉中对方跪到了翼的双腿之间，不经意地用膝盖磨蹭着他的下身。

翼颤颤地从喉咙里挤出一声细弱的低吟，温暖的热流翻腾着奔向他的股间，他毫不惊讶地发觉自己硬了。

“啊……等一下……”被少年吻得头晕目眩，等到翼再次意识过来，他已经被按倒在了榻榻米上，他的衬衣前襟大开，裤头也不知什么时候被解开了。

心中警铃大作，他挣扎着去推上方的那个人，却被立即按住了手腕压到了身体的两侧。

“哈啊……！”胸前的突起被衔住，翼惊喘着拱起了腰，泷泽灵活的舌头打着圈地刺激着他的乳晕和乳尖，撩拨得他不住地拧扭起来。

翼吸着气茫然地垂下头，却赫然发现金发的少年正伏在他的胸前，目光灼灼地注视着他。那双平日里好似大型犬一样无辜又无害的下垂眼，在此时此刻却如同是捕食猎物的猛兽一般闪着凶暴的光，那张年轻的面容染上了凌厉的色气，对方眼下的那两颗泪痣又给那张脸平添了几分令人心惊肉跳的妖艳感。

翼感到嗓子发干、浑身发热，呼吸也变得困难了。

泷泽舔着嘴唇跨坐在翼的身上，眯起眼睛俯视着他，那个人一把扯下了身上的T恤，骄傲地袒露出精瘦的上半身和白得发光的皮肤。

“翼，对着什么人都可以张开腿不行的吧？”对方责备般的口吻霎时让翼双颊火烫。

随之干燥而微凉的指尖抚上了他的大腿内侧，翼慌乱又无助地呜咽着，颤栗的肌肤上泛起了细小的鸡皮疙瘩。

“不是……随便的什么人……”翼委屈地哼哼着，用几不可闻的声音挤出那句话，下意识羞耻地闭上了双眼。

然而很快他就发现自己简直是做了一个最糟糕的决定。

因为闭上眼睛的话，就连声音都分辨不出来了……

泷泽那家伙真的不是吸血鬼吗？不然为什么这么多年来不但外貌丝毫没有改变，就连嗓音都没什么变化？

抚摸着他的手在他的身体上游走，拨弄着他的乳首，又轻扫过他的肚脐，然后摩挲着他的内股，最后技巧地套弄起他的性器，翼低声地抽泣着，高热的大脑早就无法思考了。遮断了视觉之后，他的感官像是无端地被放大了无数倍，敏感得禁不起任何细微的碰触，只能在对方的爱抚下不住地发抖，难以自制地吐出甜腻的喘息。

“……嗯？”趁着他混乱着分神的当儿，翼忽地感觉到一根手指毫无预警地滑进了他的身体里。

翼的脸马上在异物感的不适中皱了起来，可他却不敢张开眼去看对方。

要是面对那少年模样的脸，会让他觉得自己就像是在搞不伦……

“翼的里面好热啊……你看，这么容易就进去了。”然而对方却毫无顾忌地露骨地描述着他的反应，修长的指头转动着向深处挖掘。

在碰触到内壁的某一点时，翼的腰猝然地弓了起来，齿间不自觉地逸出了嘶哑的娇声：“等……啊啊！”

“啧，这么下流的身体，果然是因为已经和别人做过很多次了吗？” 这时他的耳边却意外地传来了对方冰冷的句子。

“不、不是……嗯啊！不行……”眼下的翼羞得快要失去意识了，泷泽惩罚一般地用手指无情地翻弄着他的内部，他艰难地喘了一口气，抖动的眼睫已然挂上了泪珠，“啊、我现在……有正在交往的恋人……”

那个人闻言只是轻描淡写地哼了一声：“那又怎么样，那家伙比我还要好吗？”

——那家伙就是你自己啊！

可是那样荒谬的话翼怎么也说不出口，他只能羞愤地用力摇头，柔软的发丝来回蹭在榻榻米上沙沙作响：“不是这个问题……啊！”

说话间侵入他身体里的指头突地增加了，并且诡异地湿润滑腻，翼试图逃跑似的扭动着腰，泷泽却压住他的大腿，又一次用力地把手指推到了底。

“呜……不要……我、我的男朋友很容易嫉妒的……”翼垂死挣扎般弱弱地啜泣起来，但对方并没有理会他的哀求，指尖仍旧毫无慈悲地推挤着软腻的黏膜，然后又插进去了一根手指。

“啊……嗯！”内壁被三根指头蛮横地扩开，敏感的地方被揉按着，后穴被搅弄出黏腻的声响，那个人的手法娴熟而灵巧，想必一定是非常地了解他的身体。

很快手指从那里撤出去了，翼惊恐地感觉到有什么火热而坚硬的东西磨蹭着他不断抽缩开合的穴口，跃跃欲试地就要进来。

翼发出哭泣般的急促喘息，他无力地推着少年的胸口，拼命想要合上双腿，但是对方的身体卡在了他的腿间，阻止了他的动作。

这个梦里所有的感触……甚至那个人的温度和气息，都未免太过鲜活真实了。

翼微弱地悲鸣着，死死地咬住了下唇。

对于自己任由梦境发展成了当下的状况这件事，开始后知后觉地心生悔意的翼也知道一切都来不及了。

他能清晰地感受到那圆滑湿濡的顶端微微压迫着入口，一点一点地向内陷进来。

啊，要被那孩子插进来了……

他苦闷地摇着头，泪水和汗水甩得到处都是，随着少年缓慢的推入，翼仿佛离水的鱼一般痛苦地大口呼吸着。

“你刚刚说你的恋人怎么着来着？”那个人婉转动听的嗓音掩不住笑意，依然在不依不饶地坏心地逼问他，完全地填满了他的甬道的肉刃精力十足地勃动着，甘酸的快意令翼抖得牙齿都在打颤，他紧闭的眼睑内侧刹那间闪耀起意乱情迷的焰火，腰也随着快感的升腾抽搐着弹跳起来。

少年热硬的性器强行撑开肉环，每一次拔出去再顶进来的时候都向内侧又再推进去一些，执拗地穿刺着他，开拓着他的深处；对方故意地反复摩擦着翼内壁上最有感觉的部位，纤长的手指也用力圈住了他勃起的器官。

“哈啊！”翼荒淫地惊叫着仰过头去，小腹一阵阵猛烈的抽缩，丝丝黏黏的透明体液弄脏了对方的指头。

少年伏在他耳边低沉而愉悦地笑起来：“今井桑……请再变得更淫乱一点吧……”

在这种时候不要说敬语啊！为什么明明是个孩子却这么熟练啊！为什么自己的身体却这么配合啊！

这不是他的梦来的吗？！

“啊、啊……不行……！” 翼抬起手臂狼狈地遮住双眼，终于惨兮兮地哭喊起恋人的名字来，“呜……秀君……对不起……”

就在这个时候，他身上的人用力地钳制住了他的手腕，硬生生地把他的双手掰开按到了头侧，随后无奈又恼火的低吼传了过来：“翼！给我把眼睛睁开！”

“诶？”翼打了一个寒颤，他怯生生地张开泪眼婆娑的眸子，有着恋人年轻模样的金发少年不见了，出现在他影影绰绰的视野里的不是别人，正是他一直以来再熟悉不过的男人。他迷迷糊糊地眨了眨眼睛，难以置信地喃喃念道，“秀……君？”

“还能有谁？！”泷泽的眸子里含着炽热的愠怒，咬牙切齿地俯视着他。

翼的脑子晕乎乎的，片刻后意识到自己还全身赤裸着躺在床上，他反射性地动了动酸软麻木的腰，却马上震惊地发觉到对方的性器正毫不客气地插在自己的身体里面。

他一下子就清醒了。

“你趁人家睡着的时候在干什么啊！”翼羞红了脸大叫道。

“在做爱的中途突然呼呼大睡你就不觉得很失礼吗！”泷泽怒极反笑，伸手勾住他的双腿，凶狠地晃着腰撞了进来，“我的技术有那么差吗？”

翼被顶得一下子向后仰了过去，他的眼前一花，麻痹的快意如同滚烫的火舌一般舔过了他的下腹，逼得他控制不住地失声喊了出来。

“啊！好棒……！”

下一秒翼反射性地捂住了嘴，但一切为时已晚，这一刻他感觉自己的脸已经热得不能再热了，他的身体一定就像是煮熟的蟹那样红了。

在他上方的泷泽眯细眸子低头瞧着他，然后，对方的嘴角缓缓地挑了起来。

“呐，你刚刚做了什么梦？”那个人凑过来，轻柔地拨开翼的手，对方诱惑地舔着他红肿的下唇，沙哑地沉声问道，“翼在梦里都叫得那么色情，下面还使劲儿地咬着我不放……害我都舍不得从你里面抽出去。”

“求你……别说了……”

他总不能告诉对方“我梦到了和十几岁的你做爱”吧？

翼羞得忍不住又要捂住脸，对方却一把攥住了他的手：“今井桑……？”

他不用去看泷泽的表情就清楚对方正在笑，想象着听到事实之后那个人露出的洋洋得意的表情他又隐隐觉得十分不甘心。

说到底，他会做那种没羞没臊的春梦，根本就都是这个人害的！

翼含着泪的双眸瞟向了自己的下半身，而他食髓知味的身体正欢欣鼓舞地衔住对方不放，被抽插得烂熟的内腔还在煽情地吸吮着对方侵入的肉刃。

“今井桑，告诉我嘛……”撒娇似的贴了过来，泷泽固定住翼的脸，霸道地吻上了他的嘴唇，与此同时对方的律动再次开始了，翼不得不闷哼着抱住恋人的脖子接受着对方饱含欲望的占有，双腿也在不知不觉中又夹紧了身上人的腰。

“啊……秀、君……”

翼被甜蜜地亲吻着，又被温柔而热情地摇撼着、撩拨着、侵占着，他能感觉到泷泽楔入他内部的形状、注入他体内的热度，他被恋人取悦着的肉体发出了淫猥又动听的声音，这具在对方的开发之下变得越发敏感而不知廉耻的淫乱的身体，似乎早已不属于他自己了。

但是，就在翼失去对这具身体的控制的同时，他也得到了许多意外的收获。

那个人执著地注视着他的柔软的眼神，向他展露出的魅惑而宠溺的笑容，情欲激荡中动情而愉悦的神情，在兴奋和快感中绽开的瞳孔，热汗淋漓的白皙温热的肌肤，颤抖着绷紧的结实的上臂肌肉，还有在高潮迫近的时候性感又低沉的喘息……

明白自己能够在这样的行为中带给对方快感，比本人获得官能上的快乐还要来得幸福百倍。

永远用那双美丽的眸子追随着他一个人，只为他一个人所知晓的，残酷又温柔的，始终如少年一般纯粹的男人——

只属于今井翼的泷泽秀明。

这个人，真的一点都没有改变。

翼放弃般地叹了口气，他醺醺然地张大双眼，迷乱地仰望着上方的泷泽。那个人低下头的时候有汗水滴落在他的脸颊上，对方碰触着他的皮肤的指尖都激起酥麻的电流，令他颤栗着发出甜腻的呻吟。

恋人那专注的目光深情地凝视着他，那双狂野的黑色眼眸之中翻滚着炙热的岩浆，就快要把他完全地融化了。

翼伸出手，轻柔地捧住了泷泽汗湿温暖的脸。

啊啊，无聊的胜负心。

就算让那个人得意一次又有什么关系呢？

如果爱上就是输的话，这分明是双赢的结局啊。

毕竟，他最喜欢泷泽在听到自己夸奖对方时，露出的那种羞涩又孩子气的笑容了。

即便是在床上，在情欲交缠的时刻，在对方无数种性感又冶艳的表情之中，他也依旧觉得那个笑容最令他心动了。

翼想，所以偶尔夸奖对方一次、骄纵对方一下也没什么不好吧。

 

END


End file.
